


Pretty Little Kitten

by punchinginadream



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Clemmings - Freeform, Dom!Michael, Lingerie, M/M, Make-up, Muke - Freeform, Pet Play, none of that furry shit though, possessive!michael, sub!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punchinginadream/pseuds/punchinginadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It baffled Michael, how much Luke craved this. Luke <i>begged</i> to be tied up, to be held down, to  be completely controlled. And Michael, well. Michael was a sucker for Luke. He'd do anything the blonde boy asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Little Kitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celmmings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celmmings/gifts).



> Blame Noa. Also several Etsy lingerie shops that gave me way too many images of Luke in thigh-highs.

What was it weird about Luke was, when he dressed up like this, he never wanted it to be rough. Never wanted Michael to get so turned on he _tore_  the lingerie off his body and fucked him so hard the mascara ran down his face. When Luke took his time to look pretty, to get dressed up, he wanted to be treated like a princess. He wanted to be cared for, looked after, wanted praise and sweet kisses and gentle touches. He wanted to be treated like he was delicate.

So when he silently sidled up beside Michael on the couch, an unbuttoned flannel falling off his shoulders and wearing his favorite set of lingerie, Michael was ready for it.

"Hey, kitten," Michael said softly. He paused his video game, turning off the console and giving Luke his full attention. Luke was sat with his knees folded beneath him, hands clasped in his lap, the position that always made Michael call him a good boy.

Luke's hair was messy, looked soft and fluffy and Michael wanted to run his hands through it _so bad_. But, of course, that would mess up the light pink kitten ears that adorned his head, so he opted for stroking in between the soft ears, making Luke's eyes flutter shut. Michael noticed then that there was shimmer of glitter in his lashes.

"New mascara?" Michael questioned. Luke nodded slightly, and Michael scratched his scalp a bit.

"Looks pretty." His tongue swept over his bottom lip as he surveyed the rest of Luke's outfit: a baby pink bralette with black lace underneath, and a matching set of panties, pale pink thigh-high stockings with a strip of lace at the top that was tied into a bow at the sides, and his favorite white garters that clipped to his thigh-highs, with lace trimming and small pink bows.

And, of course, Luke's favorite part: his collar. It had a black outline, with a pink strip in the middle and a big pink bow with white lace.

"Where's your leash?" Michael fiddled with the empty ring where it was supposed to clip on. Luke blushed, pulling it out from behind his back. It was a simple pink satin that matched the bow on his collar.

"Could you, maybe, do it for me?" Michael thought that the blush Luke had put on wasn't needed with how pink his cheeks were already. Cherry red lips split into a grin, taking the leash from Luke.

"Of course, baby." Michael clipped it on and spun the satin between his fingers. "There you go. Perfect,"

"Thank you." Luke leaned into Michael's touch as he brushed his knuckles against his cheek.

"You got all dressed up for me, didn't you?" Michael's voice was soft and inviting. His fingers traced the shape of Luke's face, eyes flickering over every inch of his boyfriend. One hand ran up his side, making Luke shiver.

"Yeah," Luke breathed, eyes wide.

"You want something, hm? Tell me what you want, Luke."

The thing about Luke was, no matter how much he loved the attention Michael gave him, he was always shy about it. Always blushed, always squirmed under the praise and care Michael gave to him. But Michael knew he loved it, and he knew Luke loved squirming and blushing and getting embarrassed about it.

"I want you to fuck me." Luke whispered, as if it was some marvelous secret.

"Yeah? I think I can do that for you." Michael winked. He pushed Luke's weight off of him, urging him to stand up. "Go wait upstairs for me, kitten." Luke all but scampered upstairs, eager as anything. Michael took his time, stretching and popping his limbs, turning off his game console, and imagining what would be in store this time.

Luke was already waiting, spread on the bed, sheets bunched up at the end of the bed from the night before. The leash from around his neck was now in his open palms, like an offering to Michael as the older boy sauntered into the room.

"Eager for it today, aren't you?" Michael chuckled, deliberately taking his time as he walked around the edge of the bed. Luke squirmed, his limbs practically begging to tied up.

Michael knew the drill by now, leaned down to kiss Luke while taking the leash from his hands. He gently wrapped the satin around his wrists, already held together in anticipation.

It baffled Michael, how much Luke craved this. Luke _begged_  to be tied up, to be held down, to be completely controlled. And Michael, well. Michael was a sucker for Luke. He'd do anything the blonde boy asked.

Once Luke's wrists were secured, tugged on them without Michael asking, Michael swung one leg over Luke's body and straddled his hips. His eyes hungrily drank in every curve and accent of Luke's body, fingertips tracing the outlines and dips. It felt more intimate, somehow, when Luke was wearing his pretty lingerie. Luke felt far more vulnerable in his lacey thongs and garter belts than he did bare, he felt more naked when showing Michael the parts of him he'd kept hidden for so long. And Michael knew that, made sure to let Luke know that he was safe here, with Michael, that he was never going to be judged for the things he liked. Pale hands splayed out against an even paler tummy, fingers curling slightly and making Luke squirm. Michael dug his palms down, pressing down against Luke's lower abdomen.

"You wanna feel me right here, kitten, hm? Wanna feel my cock so deep in you could burst from feeling so full?" Michael hummed.

"Yes, please, yes, that's what I want, Michael, that's all I ever--"

Michael bent forward and caught Luke's rambling lips in a kiss, pressing his mouth firmly against Luke's to silence. Michael's hand snuck down to Luke's lacey panties, snapping them against his hips and making Luke groan and buck his pelvis upwards instinctively. Michael's tongue slipped in between Luke's lips as they parted, pressing into his mouth eagerly. Luke, impatient to no one's surprise, captured Michael's tongue and started sucking on it.

"What do you want to open you up, beautiful?" Michael pulled back, panting, tugging on Luke's bottom lip harshly as he left. Above Luke, seeing him so fucked out already, looking so small beneath Michael's authoritative gaze, it was _everything_  to Luke. His eyes were a little wider than normal, chest heaving, cheeks flushed. A hand tugged through his hair, careful not to knock off his cat ears but messing up his quiff and adding to his disheveled look. As MIchael's tongue swiped across his lower lip, he caught a taste of the lip gloss Luke had on and harshly tried to rub it off with the back of his hand, making Luke giggle.

"Um, I-" he stuttered. "Kind of-plug. I have a plug in." Luke said quietly, a hint of embarrassment in his voice. Michael gave Luke a lopsided grin, sneaking a hand under Luke's delicate bralette and tweaking at his nipple absent-mindedly.

The older boy let out a light-hearted laugh. "I should've guessed that." He crawled down and situated himself between Luke's legs. He left kisses up his calf to the inside of his thigh, tugging on his thigh highs with his teeth, letting it snap against the pale skin. He swirled his tongue against Luke's inner thigh before grabbing his legs and spreading them a bit more for better access. He bit his lip, watching his fingerprints mark Luke's pale skin, hooking his finger into Luke's panties and pulling them to the side, revealing a baby pink plug with a small jewel on it inserted in Luke.

"This the one I got you in Paris?" Michael asked, raising an eyebrow. Luke nodded.

"You're so gorgeous baby, you know that? My gorgeous, gorgeous boy." Michael murmured, mostly to himself. His eyes scanned over Luke's leaking cock, the red tip peaking out above the waistline of his panties and leaking precome on to his stomach. His hands cupped Luke's balls and squeezed them lightly through the fabric, just to see Luke jump before he pressed his palm against the plug. He could hear Luke whining above him, whispering "please, oh please, Mikey, please," over and over again.

"Calm down, sweetheart." Michael grinned, glancing up at his boy. "Haven't even got started yet and you're already coming undone." With nimble fingers, he pulled the panties down Luke's legs and to his ankles, letting Luke kick them all the way off. He grabbed the lube off the bedside table and pumped himself up to full mast before slicking himself up.

"Are you ready, angel?" Michael asked, his eyes glinting with amusement. Of _course_  Luke was ready, his lip was almost bitten raw, his entire body squirming, his breathing heavy as his cock lay pathetically against his stomach, painfully hard.

He hardly noticed Luke's incessant nodding as his eyes focused on taking his jewel plug out. Slowly, almost tortuously, he wiggled and tugged on it, focused on the way Luke's hole stretched around it. Once it was all the way out, Luke let out a strangled groan, his hole clenching down on nothing. Luke tugged on his restraints, making the headboard bang against the wall. Michael snorted, trying to hold back the comment of how much of a drama queen Luke was. Instead, he made his way back up Luke's body to look into his eyes, desperate and pleading.

"Shh, baby, sh," Michael cupped Luke's face, leaning down to capture his lips with his in a biting kiss, tasting his lip gloss once again. In a quick motion, Michael pushed himself inside Luke. Luke yelped, nails digging into his palms. The older boy's hips stilled, head dipping down to mouth at Luke's collarbone. He could feel Luke whining low in his throat, running his hands down his sides to calm him. His hands paused at the bralette, hands pushing it up above his chest so he could properly pinch and tweak at his nipples.

"Move, please, Mikey," Luke gasped out, trying in earnest to grind his hips up against Michael's impatiently. Michael didn't waste any time, building up a rhythm as quickly as he could. Steady bangs of the headboard against the wall and tiny grunts and whimpers from both boys was all that could be heard for a while, aside from the slapping of skin against skin.

"Mine," Michael growled, his hands roaming all over Luke's body. "Mine, mine, mine." He uttered out the word like a chant, each time he thrust into Luke and each time a bit rougher, like gravel against his throat.

"Yours," Luke agreed breathlessly. "All fucking yours." Michael grabbed Luke's chin in one hand, forcing him to make eye contact. Blue eyes were wide with lust, tears of pleasure pooling in them slowly.

"Say it again for me, Luke."

"Yours." Luke whispered. Between the rocking of the bed and the thrusts of Michael's hips, which were only getting faster and deeper, his kitten ears were falling off.

"God, fuck, fuck, you're so hot," Michael groaned, burying his face into the crook of Luke's neck as he felt heat pool in the bottom of his stomach. He paused, deep in Luke, and grabbed the backs of his thighs. He hooked them around his waist, kissing Luke sweetly on the lips before starting to thrust into him again with their new position. Michael knew it was getting Luke closer by the tears now spilling down his cheeks. Luke was always an emotional person- he cried, and he never tried to hide that. Michael never had to worry about pain versus pleasure tears, he'd known Luke long enough before they started fucking to know which was which. And he was grateful, now, of how easy it was for Luke to cry, because smeared mascara lines down his cheeks suited him well. He was a fucking dream, mouth hanging open, just _begging_  for Michael to slip his fingers in, which Michael would, of course. Luke immediately closed his lips around them, giving Michael innocent eyes contradicted by the ashy mascara still on his lashes as he swirled his tongue around the tips of his boyfriend's fingers. His make-up he'd worked so hard on was now completely ruined and smudged on his face, kitten ears lopsided on his soft blond hair. His quiff was now almost entirely replaced by fluffy baby hairs falling into his face and across the pillow that reminded Michael of when they were just starting to explore themselves and each other, when they were only teenagers and had no _fucking clue_  what lied ahead.

"Michael, fuck, so close," Luke warned breathlessly, speaking around the fingers in his mouth.

Michael slipped his fingers out from in between Luke's lips and cupped his face, muttering, "Are you gonna come for me, Luke? Untouched?" Luke's eyelashes fluttered closed at the dirty words falling from Michael's mouth. "Go ahead. Show me how much you love me ramming into you like this, how much you love my cock. Be my good boy, Luke, show me how much you love my cock."

Luke came with a high-pitched whine, jaw hanging slack in pure bliss as he spurted all over his tummy. Michael came not long after, Luke's clenching hole and needy whines enough to send him toppling over the edge too.

Gently, Michael pulled out and reached above Luke to untie his wrists before climbing off of Luke and grabbing a towel to clean them off. He grabbed a new pair of boxers for him and Luke and then went over to kiss the boy sweetly, trying to help him come up a little more. He helped Luke out of his lingerie and into a pair of boxers before reaching for his kitten ears.

"No," Luke mumbled crossly, eyes only half open. He tugged on the waist band of Michael's boxers, urging him into bed. "I want to keep the ears on." He quirked one side of his mouth up in a sleepy grin.

"Okay." Michael held his hands up in forfeit. "What Princess wants, Princess gets." 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on tumblr [here](shybabyluke.tumblr.com) :~)


End file.
